He Only Teases You Because He Likes You
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Long title is loooong. / Just a short little HermanXLawrence. Way back towards the beginning of the Weston College arc was when this was written...so yeah. Enjoi


**He Only Teases You Because He Likes You**

* * *

"It's no small wonder Blue House is the worst at sports! You all always have your noses buried in books! I see you all the time walking from place to place, walking and reading at the same time like the bookworm you are! Maybe if you got up and actually _played_ a little more you wouldn't come in last for the Tournament every year!"

"Oh really? It's 'no small wonder' that Green House has the lowest grades of all the Houses! What all of _you_ need is to study. It's not like it would kill you! You all have a one track mind that revolves around sports! It's a real miracle that everyone in Green House, _especially you_, manage to stay in this school!"

And thus another argument was sparked.

"Hmmm. At it again I see? What did I miss?" Gregory murmured lowly as he took his seat across from Redmond.

Edgar sighed warily and closed his eyes, "Not much, they just got started. Might as well get comfortable, I have a feeling that this is going to be awhile."

Gregory didn't say a word, but instead produced his sketchpad and started scribbling away, the argument of the prefects from Blue and Green House fading into the background.

* * *

Lawrence Bluer exited the school building still reading his book. His glasses were perched precariously close to the end of his nose when he heard someone call his name and looked up.

Standing near the front gate was Herman Greenhill, prefect of Green House.

Lawrence pushed up his glasses and marked the page in his book before closing it and walking up to the other prefect. "Yes Greenhill?"

Herman shifted his feet somewhat and avoided Lawrence's sapphire eyes, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

Lawrence muted his look of surprise, and after a moment nodded, "I suppose. I was about to take one myself, and I see no harm in joining you."

Herman nodded and the two set off down a trail that led into some brightly colored woods. The branches of the trees curved and formed a dome over their heads as they walked, getting showered with leaves of every autumn hue as they went. When they came to the middle of the wood, there was a lone bench standing amongst the leaves the trees had shed.

The pair sat down, and Lawrence voiced his opinion aloud, "The foliage really is incredible this year. I don't think I've ever seen the leaves so laden with color."

Herman nodded, "For once, Bluer, I am inclined to agree with you."

There was silence for a moment, then Herman asked, "What's this? No insult to my intelligence about someone like me being unable take notice in beauty?"

Lawrence replied immediately, as if it were obvious, "No. Everyone, and that includes you, has the ability to notice _and_ appreciate beauty."

There came a small, not uncomfortable silence, in which the two merely admired the leaves falling around them and the blue, blue sky that was to be seen in between the barer of the branches.

A few moments later, Lawrence stood and announced, "Well, I suppose I should be going. Thank you for inviting me Herman, it was…enjoyable."

He turned and slowly started to walk away, but only managed to move a few steps forward before he felt someone's warm hand clasping his own.

Herman's voice stopped him, "Lawrence, wait, please don't go. This place isn't nearly as beautiful without you."

Lawrence felt it when his cheeks went pink with blush, and he turned around to face Herman, who had such a look of sincerity on his face that he had no doubt that he meant what he said.

Lawrence couldn't speak. All he could do was stare helplessly into Herman's endlessly green eyes and nod. Herman's calloused hand came up to gently cradle his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb as Lawrence's delicate-looking hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Lawrence squeezed the hand still holding his and started leaning in the same time Herman did. They met in a slow, soft kiss that escalated to passionate within a matter of seconds.

Lawrence's head began to spin, and he held on to Herman for support, fearing he may fall down. Herman noticed, and he reluctantly broke their kiss and led him over to the bench once more. Once sitting, Lawrence regained his composure and leaned in again, effectively surprising Herman.

When they broke away a second time, both were panting heavily.

Herman leaned forward to press their foreheads together, and he smiled, "You know that the only reason I argue with you is because you look absolutely amazing when you're livid?"

Lawrence chuckled, "Likewise."

Herman suddenly turned serious and averted his eyes, "So, does…_this_ mean anything to you?"

Lawrence closed his eyes and smiled, "I wouldn't dream of saying 'no'."

As if to solidify his words, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Herman smiled and kissed him back, murmuring, "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I'm really very surprised this never got uploaded O.O *sniffs* I like it, so why did I forget about it? TT^TT But what upsets me even more is that this is the very first HermanBluer fic on this site. Maybe even in existence, because while someone may like it, they don't necessarily write it. But oh well. These two kind of remind me of Yamamoto and Gokudera, my biggest OTP of all time, so yeah, you can imagine how much I ship them. ANYWAY. Enjoi ;3;**_

_**characters © Yana Toboso**_

_**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**_


End file.
